


Simon Wants a Fuck

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: What Becomes Of Us [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Simon, Cum Eating, Dick Slap, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scratching, Spanking, Top Negan, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Simon is needy and wants a fuck. What happens when Negan comes along in the middle of his mastubation session?





	Simon Wants a Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> If you love Simon and Negan together please drop a comment. I love hearing from our rare group of enthusiastics. 
> 
> This was suppposed to be a short smutty fic. Oh well, my muse said "more!"

Simon groaned into the bed, holding his throbbing member and spreading he legs further. He wanted a fuck and he didn't care how, his ass ached with need and his dick with want as he grunted into the pillow and tugged harder only to get no relief. Simon sucked on his index finger and gasped at his collection from his swollen head. Gazing at a somewhat slicked finger he pressed it to his hole and whimpered at overexcitement.

It had been too long since he touched hiseif there and his dick strained at the budding arousal as he pushed the digit back and forth greedily. It made him bite on his blanket and plunge another finger in deeper. Each brush against the mattress made him seep into his sheets and suppress a larger moan of delight. It still wasn't enough and he pumped lotion into his hand and lathered up three long fingers as he steadily flowed at the anticipation. He evened out his breathing and moaned out on cotton as his walls accommodated all three lotioned fingers.

A pound at the door had him almost screaming with fury as he withdrew fingers from his spread cheeks. “What?” He barked and gained another pound to the door. “Watch the mouth.” Negan screamed in contempt. Simon threw on a robe and practiced his best toothy smile of fakery. When he opened the door Negan bust in, wearing his tight leather jacket and skinny jeans. “You should have answered on the first knock Simon.” Negan preached. “Sorry. I was busy.” Simon lamely excused.

Negan sniffed the air then touched at a sweat soiled sheets, his eyes first glimpsing lotion then the bed. “Hmm looks like the fun kind of busy. There's no girl under the bed, say a wife?” Negan teased dramatically and made a show of peering under the bed, his ass in the air making Simon twitch. “Of course not Negan.” He replied only a little wounded. Negan pressed firmly on his shoulder. “I'm just fucking with you but give me details.” Negan sat on the bed waiting on Simon's answer.

“What details?” Simon stammered with clueless acting. Negan laughed, taking off his jacket to lean back in his puddle of mess. “Don't play innocent, it's too cute Simon.” Cute? Simon quirked an eyebrow and Negan hissed through a bit upon lip. “Don't do that Simon, it's too much.” What was too much was Negan's teasing Simon thought. “Are you all nice and slow or do you like fast and hard? Are you a big short or a thin long?” Negan teased. Simon could feel himself sweat and wiped it away.

“Details!” Negan demanded with a snap of his fingers and Simon paced in front of him. “You know Negan just the normal jerk off.” Negan pushed to the side of his essence and ran a finger through it, sighing exaggerated like. “Boring!” He then pumped out some of Simon's lotion and slowly lathered each digit with a fair amount of lotion. “If you told me you enjoyed a finger or two up the ass we could be talking.” Simon sighed, his failing election showing interest again. Negan's eyes panned down to his stiffening and he yanked on a lotioned finger. “Hmm. Maybe my wife will play instead.” He sighed with exaggerated acceptance.

“You can't possibly want to finger me!” Simon said thickly with anger at Negan's bullshit. “You can't possibly not want this!” Negan countered, flipping him off with a creamy finger. Simon gulped, wanting Negan's fingers deep in his ass, wanting more than that actually. “You're serious?” Simon groaned and Negan pointed a finger teasingly at him. “I am. Do I ever kid about the sex?” Simon involuntary rolled his eyes at “the sex.” Was Negan twelve? “Come here and let me show you how it's done.” Negan spoke low and seductive. Simon stared into his hazel eyes and was propelled to come to him.

“Take off your robe.” Simon clutched the straps closer to his body wondering if this would change their dynamic. “Simon now!” At Negan's raised voice he untied his robe and let it fall to the floor. “Hmm I always assumed you had a nice dick.” Negan eyed his engorged member and Simon shuddered when he stroked him with lubed fingers. Negan stood and Simon panted, his whole body vibrating in desire as he watched the tanned man strip down to nothing. His impressive dick hung heavy but soft. “Get on the bed.” 

Simon flushed as his pale cheeks wobbled in the air and he yelped when Negan gave then a loud smack. He laughed at Simon's shrill. “Lick that shit up. You've made a mess of your bed Simon.” Simon's heart hammered in his chest as he bent down, exposing his ass more and licked away his precum from wet sheets. “I like your ass too, I knew under all those slightly baggy pants you had something more.” A thumb hooked into his walls and probed deep making Simon ooze. “Bend down on your elbows.”

Simon heard Negan lose his composure as his white mounds tilted down to expose his tiny and dark hole. Negan stroked his hardening dick and gathered a trail of his precum. He applied it to Simon's hole and lightly pushed it in. “This won't do. This ass of yours is too much. It looks so tasty glistening with my precum.” Simon shuddered, his thighs threatening to buckle when Negan licked up his hole. He stroked his heated dick and earned a slap. “That's mine.” Negan said, tugging his hand back.

Cold air hit his crack and Negan groaned as he spread Simon's cheeks and saw the already spread out dish before him. He licked up it once more then delved his velvety tongue into walls widening them with each lick that breached deeper. Simon moaned out but didn't dare touch his straining dick. It seemed like each pull of his thighs spread him further and each lap stretched him out more. Negan's tongue lapped slowly then plunged fast and deep and was only spurned on by Simon's gasps.

“Push that ass up the bed but just a little.” At Negan's request he obliged and was rewarded with two creamy fingers pushing in hastily, they found his prostate quickly and swirled around it teasingly, never applying pressure so he only leaked more. His ass stung at another slap and that cheek was spread to the side and three fingers embedded in his loosened hole. A lick around his rim circumferencing stuffed fingers had him clenching legs at his throbbing dick. “Negan please.” He cried out. 

The fingers pulled out and his cheeks were reddened by a series of smacks. “What's wrong Simon dear? Do you want my monster dick in your tiny gaping hole?” Simon shuddered through another twitch of his dick and he felt actual tears prickle his face. “Yes Negan, give it to me please. Anything.” Negan lotioned up his dick and hummed. “Anything huh? Anything will be enough.” Simon gulped at his mistake of a beg and felt Negan's tip circle his rim then press in. He sighed at the insertion of an inch into his needy hole and sighed out. He went to stroke his slick dick but remembered it was off limits. “I'm impressed. You learn quick.” Negan praised at Simon's ability to ignore his length.

Simon was so satisfied with Negan's shallow thrusts that it took him a while to notice that Negan wasn't pushing in further. He stared at the opposite wall in contempt, Negan's dick not doing a damn thing for him now. He pulsed his hole and it didn't make a damn difference but Negan felt it and chuckled. “Something you want to tell me honey bunches?” Negan spoke with an sarcastic air as he popped out of his ass again. “No.” Simon spat defiantly. A light finger pressed down his shaft but then retreated as Negan shallowly pumped into him again. Simon bite his lip in frustration when Negan rubbed at his slit and then pulled off, his dick never delving deeper than before.

“Fine! You win you fucking bastard! Fuck me hard! Please just fuck me.” Simon said tearfully and Negan ran a gentle hand up his back. “Calm down baby. All you had to do was ask. You know I'm a vocal kind of guy.” He screamed out when Negan slapped his ass harder than ever and did it again. “You do not scream and cuss at me though, you already know that's a no no and I'm not a bastard Simon. I was legitimate.” Negan chastised, one more slap hitting inside his hole and making him moan all slutty like. “I think I discovered something.” Negan picked up his discarded glove and slapped once at Simon's red cheek then slapped inside his spread ass and hit his hole in succession. Simon moaned out loudly and leaked furiously as his ass pulsed in arousal. “I'll remember that for later.”

“Oh please damn it let there be a later. Kill my ass with your glove please.” Negan snickered and gave his hole one last slap with his glove. Simon flustered at his private thoughts being accidentally muttered out to Negan in haste. Simon clenched the sheets and cried out when at last Negan's thick dick pushed in all the way. His thighs were slammed back and Negan thrust into him hard, pulling in and out with self contained rhythm. Simon's throaty moans and begs for more filled the air as Negan rubbed against his prostate furiously. Each drag was better than the last and he leaked and leaked as he was pushed up the bed by Negan's ruthless pounding.

He sighed when Negan stroked his dick feeling his release was near and garbled a cry when Negan slapped his dick once then pressed down on his base. “You come on my dick alone.” Negan screamed out. The assault on his walls increased, Negan's large dick breaching further as his slick dick squelched in and out of his puffy hole. Negan's finger pressed down hard on his taint and he slowed down, gliding in and out of his walls. “I want you to come in your wet patch and only there.” Negan demanded and Simon wondered if the ramifications of missing his target would be seedy or a regret.

He somehow found a way to push up the bed to his wet spot as Negan kept ramming into him meticulously. Negan glided past his prostate slow and tender then pulled back to thrust hard just shy of his nub. The tease of his tip not quite there made Simon shudder through moans, his wet spot growing. Negan pushed his thighs apart and pulled out to look at his quivering and red hole, delighting in the warm heat felt at his touch. 

Negan pushed back in, Simon's thighs pried apart, his cheeks spread wider and Negan thrust in and out slow then fast. Tension pulled in his abdomen and he shook. Negan slapped at the outside of his thigh and pushed in deeper, thrusting on his prostate. Simon cried out and flowed out onto his pool of liquid. He felt his hips try to lower but Negan raised them up. “Stay there.” Negan demanded and thrust into him deep, his dick popping out more now just to go back in. Negan stared at his mighty dick plop in and out of Simon's dark hole and he gripped Simons thigh hard, his nails sinking in to break skin as he came inside his walls.

“Stay put.” Simon's ass was spanked and he felt Negan's face nestle into his sore ass. Simon grunted at the first lick at his slickened rim. “No.” He begged as Negan licked in, his soft tongue lapping at sore and stretched walls. Simon's now flaccid dick tried to stiffen with no prevail as he whimpered because Negan now thought he could touch his dick. Negan pressed his softness against Simon's toned stomach, sweeping against his slit as he lapped inside his abused channel and ate each dispersal of his cream from Simon's ass. Simon shuddered at another slurp at his walls as Negan fingered his slit further at a punishing pace. Negan pulled off and licked his wet lips, letting Simon's dick go to graze a finger up his spit slickened crack. “Now clean up your mess.”

Simon pushed his ass back as Negan came around the bed and groaned out at his pink tongue licking up his white seed. Negan touched his soft dick and smirked as Simon licked up each remainder from the sheets. The leader crawled up the bed and grabbed Simon's head forcefully bringing him in for a kiss. They both moaned at their mingling seeds dispersed on both their tongues and Simon tried to remember to breath through his nose as Negan's tongue rammed into the back of his throat. Negan let go of his mouth to lick a trail up his cheek then took in his surroundings. A dark chuckle escaped his lips and Simon watched him tap his wet spot playfully. “Wrong spot you little shit.” Simon gulped and looked over to see another wet patch some distance away. “Shit.” He groaned in displeasure. Internally he smirked at his acting, Negan didn't suspect his “mistake” was on purpose. Maybe that glove would get some play tonight.


End file.
